moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dubbing Ceremony (Westridge Cavaliers)
A Dubbing Ceremony is an event in which a squire or aspiring knight is made a knight through an oath to their leige-lord. While ceremonies vary from order to order, the Westridge Cavaliers use the following procedure when inducting knights to their brotherhood. Chivalric Oath Upon the circumstance that a squire or servant of the crown should complete his training or prove himself worthy of knighthood in the eyes of his liege-lord, he shall be taken with escort to the shrine of the Brotherhood of the Horse. Therein, the liege-lord shall issue the oath that binds his subject to service to the crown: "I here swear fealty and do homage to the Crown of Stormwind;" "To have faith in the Light and maintain its Church," "To serve my liege lord in valour and faith," "To falter not in the pursuit of justice," "To forgive those who wrong me," "To at all times speak the truth," "To protect the weak and defenceless," "To give succour to widows and orphans," "To refrain from the wanton giving of offence," "To live by honor and for glory," "To refuse monetary reward," "To guard the honor of fellow knights," "To eschew unfairness, meanness and deceit," "To complete any enterprise begun," "To respect the honor of women," "And to never turn my back upon an enemy." "This I swear in front of gods, Light and men. My blood for the crown." The Lord's Speech After the oath is issued by the liege-lord of the aspiring knight, the lord may speak on behalf of the brotherhood and the aspirant's peers. A customary speech follows, though one may speak on other matters as are relevant. "A knight of the Brotherhood must be respectful of all religions, never offending the faith of another." "A knight must respect all those who are weak or defenseless, whether because of age, infirmity, poverty, or vow, and be steadfast in defending them." "A knight must love his Kingdom and his province, and fulfill most faithfully his feudal duties to his lord and his King." "His word must be dependable beyond doubt or question. He must never flee from the face of his foes. He must be generous to all. And, always and everywhere, he must be the champion of the right and the good." "The Laws of the Brotherhood and the customs of the Kingdom require that a knight be prow, as you have demonstrated you are upon the field; that a knight be courteous, as you have shown yourself to be and as these noble gentleman (and ladies) attest; and that a knight be loyal to his Kingdom and the Brotherhood." Belt, Chain and Helm The lord then must bestow upon the aspirant his belt, chain and helm. After procuring the belt studded with mithril and buckled with the lion's sigil, the lord will drape it over the aspirant's right shoulder. "Wear this belt in token of your prowess." The Lord shall then receive the mithril chain, saying as he places it about the candidate's neck: "Wear this chain in token of your fealty." The symbolic plumed helm of the brotherhood may then be brought forth to be placed placed at the aspirant's feet. "Wear this helm in outward token of your new station." The Lord may either give a sword to the new knight and say, or may simply say: "Bear your sword with strength, so disposing your heart to goodness that you never use it or any other to injure anyone unjustly, but always use it to defend the just and right." Dubbing Then shall the Lord receive Oathbinder and shall strike the candidate upon the shoulders with the flat of the blade, saying: "Bear these blows and no others. In remembrance of oaths given and received." '' (Strikes right shoulder) ''"In remembrance of your lineage and obligations." '' (Strikes left shoulder) ''"Be thou a good knight." '' (Strikes head) ''"Rise, Sir (stated name and moniker.)" With the three blows of the sword, the knight is reminded of the essence of the Chivalric philosophy. Upon rising, the knight may be congratulated by all gathered and begin his quest to do good for the realm. References Adapted and edited from Sgt. Charric's Oath and Chivalric Principles for fair use. Category:Westridge Cavaliers Category:Documents Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:Duchy of Westridge Category:Ceremonies Category:Events